


Ridiculous Time Traveling (Because What Else Would the Potter/Weasley Family Do On a Free Day?)

by Yami_nee



Series: Warm-up Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James being James, Oneshot, Semi-Crack, Snape has had Enough, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_nee/pseuds/Yami_nee
Summary: Usually the Great hall was a place full of chatter and life, especially during lunchtime. Usually during winter the students came here to escape the cold, and the smell of warm beverages and the light of fires filled the room with a feeling of home away from home.Usually.In 1997 Voldemort took over and everything changed. The air in the Great Hall was full of uncertainty and fear, the only sound being the clatter of forks and knifes on plates. The students, usually so cheerfull and talkative, were quiet and even most of the infamous Slytherins were acting tense. The warm light was replaced with cold, eerie, greenish glow. The school was no longer a happy or safe place.But despite all of that, one thing didn't change. Hogwarts was still a place of magic and the Great hall a place where miracles can happen...."JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!!"
Series: Warm-up Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204043
Kudos: 16





	Ridiculous Time Traveling (Because What Else Would the Potter/Weasley Family Do On a Free Day?)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened... I was reading a lot of HP next generation time travel fics and I noticed they pretty much always go the same; someone breaks a time turner, the kids end up at Grimmauld place 12, the introductions happen and then the author usually disappears (not saying this applies to all of these fics and that none of them are good). So I thought, why not spice it up a bit? Then I went wild one evening and wrote this. Enjoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a magical place (duh). A place that was known to raise the best witches and wizards in the magical Britain. Most students remembered the castle with a smile; their common room, the quidditch stadium, their favourite spot on the castle grounds, but the place that was special for everyone was the Great Hall. The place where they first learned their house, where they celebrated and mourned, ate delicious food and heard many speeches from many people.

Usually during winter the students came here to escape the cold, and the smell of warm beverages and the light of fires filled the room with a feeling of home away from home. Usually the Great Hall was a place full of chatter and life, especially during lunchtime.

Usually.

In 1997 Voldemort took over and everything changed. The air in the hall was full of uncertainty and fear, the only sound being the clatter of forks and knifes on plates. The students, usually so cheerful and talkative, were quiet and even most of the infamous Slytherins were acting tense. The warm light was replaced with cold, eerie, greenish glow. The school was no longer a happy or safe place.

But despite all of that, one thing didn't change. Hogwarts was still a place of magic and the Great Hall a place where miracles happen.

* * *

It was late April and the weather outside was terrible. Still, many of the students would prefer staying out in the cold damp grass and freezing fog over sitting in the Great Hall at lunch. But going outside at this time meant being punished. Punished by a lot of pain. And so they ate, the silence pressing down on them since everyone was afraid of making too much noise.

Because of this they heard it long before it actually happened. A cracking sound, like an electric charge, along with a strong smell of ozone, spread from the middle of the hall. At first no one said anything, but as the sound grew louder a flurry of whispers rose, mainly from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Then the sound stopped and the whispering quickly died down.

There was absolute silence and no movement for a good five minutes.

Until _an actual lighting bolt_ struck down from the clouded ceiling, right between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, earning a few startled yelps and leaving a scorch mark, shaped strangely like an hourglass, on the ground.

But no one had time to dwell on it as in the next moment a girl just poped into existence at the same spot. There was no other way to describe her sudden appearance, one moment she wasn't there and in the next she just was. She looked only about 8 or 9, way too young to be a student, and her red hair and general appearance just screamed Weasley.

In the ensuing silence the girl took a moment to look around and eventually settled on Severus Snape, who slowly rose from his chair. "I know you as a portrait." she said pointing at him with a big smile. Snape just stared. This girl, who by the way was very familiar to him for some reason, just appeared in the middle of freaking Hogwarts like it was nothing, and the first thing she does is call him a portrait?

Before he could react however the girl looked away, this time zeroing in on Minerva McGonagall. "HEY, AUNT MINNIE!!! IT'S ME LILY!! " The girl screeched at the startled professor, waving furiously as if she wasn't already the center of everyone's attention.

Snape, who wisely chose to ignore the girl's name, finally composed himself enough to speak: "May I ask who exactly..." he was promptly interrupted by the sudden existence of three boys and one girl, who appeared next to the redhead.

The girl had bushy brown-red hair and looked about 11 or 12. The boy next to her looked to be the same age as the Lily girl, and had brown hair and freckles all over his face. The two other boys were the real shocker. The older one had messy light brown hair and a glint in his eyes, that made all the professors brace for an incoming prank. The younger one however was a carbon copy of a very famous, and currently on the run, wizard. If it weren't for the lack of glasses and lightning scar, and the obvious 6 or so years age difference, Snape could swear he was looking at Harry Potter.

"There you are, Lils." said the oldest boy, apparently oblivious to the scene around them, "Where did you disappear to, we were worried."

"James..." the boy immediately turned to stone, his relaxed posture completely gone at the threatening tone. "Y.. yes, Rosie?" He slowly turned around to face the bushy haired girl, whose name was apparently Rose. Her hair was floating around her head like a storm cloud and the older Griffindors were reminded of a certain Hermione Granger when in a bad mood.

"I'm going to ask just once. Did you or did you not sneak into your father's office again?" She asked slowly, steel in every word. "Well I..." "And did you or did you not take a packet of unknown powder you shouldn't have touched?" "I thought it was tickle dust from the joke shop..." whimpered James as he slowly retreated from the girl. "And did you or did you not scatter that powder EVERYWHERE LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE, DOING WHO KNOWS **WHAT TO US??!! WELL, DID YOU JAMES??!!** "

At this point it looked like Rose was going to jump the poor guy. In the background Lily was happily chatting with the youngest boy, while the Harry lookalike tried to save James from certain death. "Come on, Rose. If you have to kill James, can you at least not do it front of the kids?" he asked, carefuly keeping his distance from the girl.

Rose seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning to her brother with a big smile; "Hugo honey, be a dear and turn around for your big sis, ok?" The boy, Hugo, just nodded and continued his and Lily's conversation.

"It's no use, Albus. It's too late for me. Save yourself, carry on the Potter legacy, little brother." James whined dramatically while doing a show of crying and waving goodbye.

"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING US WHO EXACTLY YOU FIVE ARE?!" Snape's cold but clearly irritated voice finally brought the children back to reality. Most of the students flinched. It took a lot of effort to make Snape raise his voice like this. He was always irritated but he never raised his voice this much.

The children looked around, hints of confusion showing on the older ones' faces. The students closest to the strangers could swear they heard Rose mumble: "Wow, they really redecorated the place. What, do they think it's Halloween?"

Then the boy named Albus leaned to his brother and not-so-quietly whispered, not-so-discretely pointing at Snape: "Psst James, isn't that the guy from the portrait that always sneers at you when we're in Minnie's office?" Rose reached over and smacked him on the head. "He's called Severus Snape, silly. You should know that, you're named after him."

"Yeah and since he's dead and that one is sitting in the headmaster's chair, it's obviously aunt Minnie in disguise." added Hugo looking very proud of his discovery. Once again the room was absolutely silent.

Luckily for everyone there was no time to ponder his ingenious input as six other people poped in existence right on top of the others, creating a tangled heap of limbs.

"Oww, Roxie! You're crushing me!"

"Sorry Louis, could you just... Ow! Fred, that's my eye!!"

"Oh hey sis, just trying to make sure Dominique doesn't sit on me. I'd like to live to see my next prank."

"Hey!"

The conversation from inside the pile was swiftly cut off by a young man yelling the usual: "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!!"

Upon hearing the yell, James, who coincidentally was the only one who escaped the pile thanks to his earlier retreat from Rose, immediately started running towards the door.

Two seconds later a young man with turquoise hair rose from the pile, pulling a blond woman out with him and then started chasing after James. The dark haired boy dashed to the door, which was promptly shut in his face by two spells fired by both the man chasing him and Snape, who was seriously considering just stunning and/or killing them all.

"Hey come on Teddy, you wouldn't kill your godfather's favourite son, would you?" yelped James while running laps around the Hufflepuff table. "Who says you're the favourite?!" came Albus's muffled voice from the bottom of the pile. "Oh I'm sure Harry will thank me for sparing him the work once we get back." cackled Teddy menacingly, while throwing various jinxes at the boy.

Snape was starting to understand the situation and he didn't like it. Either he was going insane or he had to quickly get these children out of here before the Carrow siblings put two and two together.

As the boys came to finishing their third lap more clowns joined the party. Somehow they manged to appear next to the pile of children instead of on it; this time they were four adults, two men and two women. The taller man had red hair similar to one of the woman's, while the other woman had bushy brown hair reminiscent of Rose's hairstyle. Snape's time travel theory was promptly confirmed when he saw the last black haired man's eyes.

He just wanted to get out of there and drink a good load of butterbeer. Not that he'd tell anyone of course.

James was carried by his momentum and faceplanted straight into the dark haired man. "Oh, hehe... hey dad." He chuckled nervously and put on a face that he probably thought was full of innocence. It wasn't. Harry Potter (because it undoubtedly was him) looked at his son (need be said more?), a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Harry..." came a warning from the older looking Hermione. She and the older versions of Ron and what was supposedly Ginny Weasley had their wands drawn and formed a protective half circle around the unsuspecting kids, who were still trying to de-tangle themselves from the pile. Harry took one look at the teachers' table and shoved James behind him, drawing his own wand. Teddy and the blond woman joined him and together they finished the impromptu circle. Unlike their children, the adults apparently understood just how dangerous their situation was.

At this point most students were whispering amongst themselves, making theories about what was going on.

Then Lily finally wrestled out from underneath her brothers and cousins and went straight to her mother, yelling on top of her lungs: "Mommy, look! Aunt Minnie's playing a painting man!" Ginny looked between her daughter and Snape, who was currently having a staring contest with Harry, and then just patted Lily on the head with a sigh. "That's great, Lily. How about you help your cousins walk again while we have a little talk with aunt Minnie?" Lily gave another sunshine smile, before hopping back to the pile of her family members.

Harry nervously ran his free hand through his messy hair. This was a tough one. None of the not-deatheater professors could help them, since that would put their students in danger, and most of them seemed to still be processing what was happening anyways. Snape was also out of the question, since that would give away his true loyalties. As for the Carrow siblings... Amycus was already pulling up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

"I wouldn't do that." Harry blurted out, pointing his wand at Amycus "I heard that pressing that mark really burns. And besides we're not _that_ important." "Smooth one, mate." grumbled Ron while simultaneously trying to point his wand at every Slytherin in the Great Hall.

Snape tried once again to speak but was for the umpteenth time interrupted by James's scream: "Hey look, some of that powder stayed in the packet. I wonder ifWhoa!" Harry spun around just in time to see Lily, who was trying to pull Louis from under Dominique, fall back as a result of the boy's boots vacating his feet. This resulted in her crashing straight into James, and the packet, half filled with bright purple and very much dangerous powder with unknown abilities, that Harry brought from work last night, flew out of the boy's hands and for the second time that day enveloped them all in a purple cloud.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU'RE AT LEAST 40!!" The angry chorus of four voices was the last thing anyone heard, before another lightning bolt struck and the cloud along with all of the strange travelers was gone. The only thing indicating that what the students and professors saw wasn't a mass hallucination was an hourglass shaped scorch mark in the middle of the Great Hall.

Snape stood there for a bit before dropping back in his chair. These Potters were going to be the death of him. "What are you gawking at? Get back to your food!" He hissed at the students, who quickly looked back down. Still, the rest of the lunch and most of the following days were spent whispering about the strange visitors and what their motive could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it. I kinda wrote it in two days, reviewed it the third and then spend a month playing around with it and wondering if I should even post it, and when the draft was about to be deleted I thought, screw it, and posted it anyway. Hope you liked it and that it gave you a laugh or at least a smile.  
> If inspiratio strikes again and you guys want it, I might produce more of these where I'll put various future gen characters in key moments of the books, but for now this will stay a oneshot.  
> Yami_nee out!


End file.
